


Milverton I

by Lilieth_Herly



Series: Smut derivados de "C. A. M."/ Milverton no aprueba que lo leas. [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Si la tensión y el frío se quiebran al mismo tiempo, puede liberarse todo oscuro deseo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Smut derivados de "C. A. M."/ Milverton no aprueba que lo leas. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699084
Kudos: 8





	Milverton I

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, ya estoy aquí nuevamente con mi nopor uwu. Sé que dije que lo dejaría por un rato, pero esa historia no es nada nueva. 
> 
> Lo nuevo es que la reescribí :D
> 
> La publiqué primero en Amor Yaoi hace algunos ayeres, fue de hecho mi primer smut Johnlock, así que le tengo un gran cariño, o al menos el suficiente para tomarme el tiempo de hacer una nueva versión :)
> 
> Es el inicio de una nueva serie que, como "Esposas detectives", ningún capítulo tiene relación con el otro. Estas son solo historias 100% smut que se me ocurrieron luego de ver varias versiones de "Charles Augustus Milverton" (sip, eso explica el nombre).
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste! C:

El anochecer anunciaba el inicio de una nueva faena en donde Holmes y yo íbamos a poner nuestras vidas y reputaciones en peligro. Él tenía ya un plan y nuevamente lo único que debía hacer era ponerme a su disposición. Apenas salíamos de nuestras habitaciones, el frío aire ya nos atravesaba los huesos, en cuanto subimos al coche no pasó ni un minuto cuando había dejado de tener sensación alguna en mi nariz, mejillas o la punta de mis dedos.

Nos detuvimos justo en Hampstead, al descender sin embargo mis piernas se encontraban terriblemente entumecidas por lo que el dolor al levantarme me hizo tropezar, asustado, extendí la mano en el aire en busca de una ayuda que, con rápida acción, Holmes tuvo a bien otorgarme. Ante el mínimo contacto de nuestras palmas el calor que se acumulaba en el detective, quizá gracias a la indudable ilegalidad de nuestros próximos actos; se traspasó a mí con tan solo ese pequeño y gentil contacto. 

Desde este punto caminamos silenciosos rodeando los brezales hasta que al fin nos topamos con el muro que rodeaba la mansión de Milverton.

Gracias a las magníficas herramientas con las que Holmes se había hecho acompañar pudimos entrar al oscuro invernadero, siendo esta la posibilidad más directa para entrar en el despacho de Milverton que no implicara el derribar una puerta. Desgraciadamente, mí vista en aquel lugar no era lo suficientemente buena, o al menos si fuera la mitad de lo que era la de Holmes él mismo no habría extendido su mano para tomar la mía y así pudiéramos atravesar el lugar sin problemas.

A pesar del frío que calaba los huesos nada más entramos al despacho; el calor evaporó al instante hasta el más pequeño indicio de este. Fue justo cuando entramos que debido a la poca visibilidad tropecé con una de las sillas para invitados que estaba justo enfrente del escritorio, Holmes dejó caer al piso sus valiosas herramientas para nuevamente atraparme. Avergonzado por tan poca muestra de habilidad, no pude pasar por alto aun así la hermosa imagen que se me presentó.

Las transparentes y pesadas cortinas oscuras que cubrían los ventanales, en el ínfimo instante donde el viento sopló fuertemente dejando a la luna iluminar un poco más nuestro escenario, en conjunto con la luz escasa que provenía de la chimenea, por apenas un par de segundos entre las ondas de la tela puede advertir cierto brillo en los ojos grises de Holmes. Causándome tal impresión, no pude clasificar su mirada como algo que hubiera visto antes. No eran las exaltadas emociones quienes provocaban su inusual resplandor, pues a estas alturas podría reconocerlas y diferenciarlas perfectamente.

Su mano izquierda se quedó rodeando mi cintura, haciendo crecer al paso de los segundos un ligero e inusitado cosquilleo, mientras, su diestra ascendió sinuosa, acariciándome descaradamente. Yo no podía hacer algún movimiento, estaba paralizado no solo ante la declaración silenciosa en cada uno de sus gestos. Una parte de mí, casi todo en realidad, se negaba a hacer algo para reprender a Holmes por sus actos tan extraños. Mi mente no pensaba rechazarlo, aún si no comprendía del todo, el hechizo en su mirada era una trampa más efectiva que sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Al mismo tiempo que continuaba sintiendo el toque de Holmes su mano derecha finalmente llegó a mi rostro, en donde sujetó mi mentón y despacio, lo más despacio que pudo a pesar del ansia en su mirada, fue acercando su boca a la mía. Una sensación febril me atravesó de lado a lado cuando sus delgados y firmes labios se unieron a los míos. Los hermosos ojos gris luna me miraban directamente a la vez que aumentaba la presión de su contacto. Sentí cómo su mano izquierda bajó por mi brazo y se detenía luego en mi cadera, en ese momento mi corazón se aceleró y mis párpados automáticamente se cerraron al mismo tiempo que mis brazos rodeaban el cuello de Holmes y hacía del beso algo más que un simple tímido contacto.

Mi lengua se coló dentro de su boca. Solté un ahogado suspiro cuando pude notar cómo las cadenas de mi corazón se rompían una a una, liberándose finalmente del peso que, nunca supe, había colocado sobre él. Con cada movimiento, no sin cierta sorpresa, se hizo notorio cuánta tensión se acumulaba a nuestro alrededor. Sin embargo, tanto como la velocidad y la pasión se abrían paso entre nosotros, quedaba claro desde ese mismo instante, que todas esas barreras irían desapareciendo poco a poco.

Lentamente las manos de Holmes descendieron en medio de caricias indiscretas hasta mis caderas, en donde me abrazó más fuerte contra él y sin un segundo para dejarme pensar con claridad, sus dedos tomaron mis glúteos, masajeándolos de la forma más rítmica y sensual que jamás hubiese tenido el placer de sentir, gemí, haciendo de inmediato que el beso se profundizara aún más. Mi mente y pensamientos cegados ante la voluntad del deseo con que el hombre me sostenía. No tenía idea de dónde Holmes pudo aprender a besar de aquella forma, pero en ese momento no me preocupó en absoluto, solo entendía que, de haberme soltado, me habría desvanecido desde hacía ya algunos minutos.

Dentro de mí no cabía otra cosa más que el sentir esas manos de largos y finos dedos o el juego que nuestras lenguas estaban protagonizando. No sabía con exactitud lo que Holmes esperaba hacer, o si aquello era parte de algún plan. Pero estábamos a mitad de un caso y lo más importante en una casa que no era la nuestra, aunado además de que tanto una cosa como la otra resultaban endemoniadamente ilegales. Sin embargo, tal parecía Holmes no planeaba detenerse, pues en cuanto logré separarme de sus labios para tomar un poco de aire, él no dudó en colarse dentro de mi pantalón. De nuevo, no conseguí ahogar un gemido.

La excitación se apoderaba de todo mi autocontrol y cada aplastante caricia en conjunto con mis labios que no dejaban de moverse al compás que Holmes me imponía, limitaba todavía más la poca voluntad que me quedaba. Estaba siendo completamente controlado. Y no obstante, a pesar de lo que pude haber creído, cuando sentí cómo Holmes bajaba mis pantalones sin descaro alguno, nada hice para evitar apartarlo.

Poco importó el haberle dejado llegar tan lejos, aún algo me impedía que él tocara más. Quizás era timidez o la vergüenza propia de tener esta clase de contacto con alguien que, hasta el momento, rechazaba de la peor manera los más suaves y cálidos sentimientos. Cómo sea que fuera, mi corazón acelerado y el saber que nada de eso era correcto, a mi pesar, cedieron a la derrota en cuanto consiguió mirarme nuevamente a los ojos. El hechizo de aquel par de lunas me hizo perder el control de mi mismo. Me llamaban, clamando mi nombre sin pronunciar palabra, invitándome al pecado. Yo, como un simple mortal, no pude contener más tiempo el deseo que de apoco me consumía.

Si era incorrecto ya no me importaba.

Cayendo de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos, le besé tan apasionadamente como antes, dejé que mis rodillas se acomodaran a cada lado de sus muslos y mientras él desabrochaba y quitaba mi saco yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo, todo sin que nuestras bocas se apartaran. Apenas conseguí liberar sus botones cuando Holmes ya había retirado todas las prendas superiores que traía puestas. Dejamos de besarnos mientras me levantaba, cargándome, hizo que me sentara en el escritorio luego de arrojar sin remordimiento alguno todas las cosas de encima, en ese momento el olor a humo de cigarro se pronunció aún más.

Mi torso al descubierto fue contemplado largamente por Holmes, sus ojos reflejaban un hambre depredadora, tan digna de quien finalmente deja al descubierto sus más oscuros y profanos deseos. Nervioso al haberme convertido en su presa llevé una de mis manos hasta su cuello, acariciándolo en un intento por hacerle ver que no intentaría escapar. Estaba dispuesto al sacrificio por el bien de ambos. Supe que funcionó cuando sus labios besaron mi palma y mis dedos. 

Después, sin soltarme se acercó a mi oído, tomando mi lóbulo suavemente mientras usaba su otra mano, junto con mi ayuda, para bajar aún más mis pantalones. Su boca pasaba libremente sobre mi cuello y mentón al mismo tiempo que unos largos dedos, sin mayor resistencia de mi parte, iban directo a mi entrepierna. Esta vez no lo alejé, en cambio usé mi mano libre para acercarlo todavía más. Sentí su calor rodeando mi falo ya despierto.

No esperó un segundo para comenzar un tranquilo sube y baja. Dejé que mis brazos cayeran de su espalda, con mi mente cediendo ante imprecisas espirales de placer logré deshacerme de todas las barreras que me impedían llegar hasta el sexo endurecido de mi detective. Lo sentí temblar cuando empecé a moverme a su propio ritmo. Este, sin embargo, apenas se mantuvo un minuto antes de que cegados y rendidos a tan erótica sensación, la rapidez aumentara. 

Pronto, aquel líquido viscoso y transparente nos ayudó a mantener la velocidad. Noté la verga entre mis manos cada vez más dura, y si bien descendía mi mirada en algunos momentos solo para aumentar mi hedonismo, no podía despegar por demasiado tiempo mis ojos de su atractivo rostro. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios separados, los gemidos que se ahogaban en su garganta me parecían mucho más sensuales.

Él no se mantuvo silencioso por demasiado tiempo, su boca pronunció con voz grave y susurrante mi nombre al tiempo en que su pulgar hacía presión en la punta de mi sexo e inmediatamente nos fundía de nuevo en un beso arrebatador. Inundado en provocador libido dejé que un par de gemidos se estrellaran contra su lengua y sus dientes. Me rendí oficialmente a sus deseos, contra este hombre atrevido y sin vergüenza mi corazón, mi cuerpo o mi voluntad, ya nada podrían hacer. 

Justo logré aceptar ese hecho, cuando en medio de aquel sublime contacto me reclinó sobre el escritorio, dejándome acostado. En cuanto Holmes logró deshacerse de mis pantalones me mantuvo firme sobre aquel mueble frío y duro. Dijo algo que no logré escuchar, pero no pude prestar más atención porque ya entonces todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo consumido por su lengua y sus manos.

Lo sentí restregarse contra mi pecho, su lengua humedeciendo con saliva caminos irregulares en mis costillas, mis pezones y alrededor de mi ombligo, en mi vientre, al tiempo en que sus dedos acariciaban la cara interna de mis muslos completamente abiertos para él. Deseé tener voz para implorarle, rogarle que volviera sus atenciones sobre mi necesitado eje, pero si descubría mi boca estaba seguro de que no saldría otra cosa más que gemidos. Mi deseo, aun así, fue hecho realidad casi de inmediato. Conforme noté su cuerpo bajar, un sobresalto de lujuria se instaló en todo mi ser cuando sus hermosos labios de durazno se cerraron alrededor mi polla. 

No hubo mayor espera, me atacó sin remordimiento o piedad. Creí que moriría cada vez que su lengua me acariciaba y el interior de sus mejillas creaba un fuerte vacío, llevándome hasta tocar su garganta. Por tan magnífica habilidad, no fue sorpresa que ni siquiera tuve la opción de advertirle sobre mi próximo orgasmo. Tan satisfecho como avergonzado, terminé demasiado pronto en su boca.

—Holmes... yo... —vi cómo de manera por demás sugestiva, mirándome a los ojos, tragaba lo que había dejado sin querer en su interior. Estoy seguro que el escarlata cubrió mi rostro, pero no tuve tiempo para replicar nada. Metió su brazo debajo de mi espalda y levantándome comenzó a restregar una vez más su verga contra mí. Sabía que no estaba ya en edad para reponer mi energía tan pronto, y quizá fue esa la razón de mi sorpresa cuando me sentí reaccionar de nuevo a sus estímulos. Lejos de quejarme, le atraje una vez más para devorar su boca, esta vez Holmes juntó nuestros miembros para acariciarlos juntos. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y él, aprovechándose de tener una mano libre, condujo la misma hasta alcanzar mis glúteos.

—Recuéstese una vez más —pidió Holmes con voz ronca y suave.

Atontado recargué mis codos sobre la madera, obedeciéndole. En un ágil movimiento elevó mis piernas, hizo que sujetara la parte inferior de mis rodillas con mis manos, apenas podía ver nada, aun así de poco importó. Me dediqué solo a sentir cuando su lengua atrevida comenzó un erótico camino desde la cima de mi verga hasta mi entrada, haciendo gala de su maestría en cada zona. Como acto reflejo, en lugar de cerrar mis piernas ante la intensidad de lo que me hacía sentir, me abrí todavía más. La coherencia huyó, corriendo lejos de mí; y no quería otra cosa dentro de mi mente que no fuera el éxtasis corrupto por el que era sometido. Una risa oscura, provocadora, se estrelló contra mis testículos, Holmes ya sabía qué tan dispuesto estaba a su voluntad. No le di importancia, lo deseaba y él a mí. 

Luces blancas se dibujaron tras mis párpados cuando nuevamente fui atrapado al interior de su boca. Cada sensación aumentada diez veces por el orgasmo reciente, pero no hubo dolor. Todo lo que este hombre me daba era placer en su estado más puro. Un placer que yo recibía sin dudar. Un placer al que dejé consumirme cada vez que Holmes movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. 

Esta vez con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que usaba una de sus manos para separar mis glúteos, los dedos de la otra, ahora húmedos por alguna sustancia aceitosa, acariciaron mi entrada. Sollocé ante cada una de las sensaciones. Totalmente sobrepasado e incapaz de retener mis suspiros, mordí con fuerza una de mis muñecas; sus caricias y su boca tomaban el control de mi cuerpo, reduciéndome al punto en que solo podía estremecerme, gemir y mantenerme tan abierto como fuera posible para que mi detective hiciera conmigo todo lo que quisiera. 

Él se divertía jugando con mi cuerpo, quería volverme loco, estaba seguro de ello. Iba de lo más rápido hasta lo más lento en cuestión de segundos, sus dedos atrevidos hacían círculos a mí alrededor y ya fuera su propósito o una consecuencia de su juego, sentí que en poco tiempo el orgasmo me haría nuevamente su víctima. Sin embargo, como un preludio de su próxima actuación, a la que definitivamente no hice tanto caso, o no al menos como debí, cuando de nuevo me sacudí ante la advertencia del clímax, un dedo consiguió al fin sobrepasar mi límite.

Tan habilidoso como lo era con su boca, antes de que pensara por mi mente qué tan positivo o negativo debería tomar sus acciones, me encontré en un par de segundos siendo acariciado en aquel mágico punto. Exclamé con voz aguda la inmensidad del éxtasis que recorrió todos mis sentidos. Estaba claramente avergonzado por mi actuar, pero sus acciones fueron dejado un gran espacio en mi mente hasta terminar borrando mis dudas, aumentando el deseo febril.

—Nunca había imaginado a mi Watson siendo tan provocativo.

Y tal vez fuera por mis sobrepasados sentidos que tomé aquello más como un halago que como una burla. Todo careció de importancia cuando su dedo comenzó a moverse. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, donde apenas lograba mantener mis dientes contra mi muñeca, nada pude –o quise– hacer, por otro lado, para impedir que mi interior fuera invadido una y otra vez. Las oscilaciones de su mano marcaba un ritmo suave, acariciando mi interior cada vez que entraba, acostumbrando a mis sentidos, relajándome, creando una sensación de vacío cuando salía, pronto mis caderas intentaban seguirlo, buscando más.

Lento y rápido, hacía que su dedo fuera en círculos mientras conquistaba mi interior. Atento como estaba a prepararme, había dejado en libertad mi falo, abandonándome a merced de la necesidad. Pero apenas me di alcance Holmes ya estaba impidiéndome continuar. Contra mis gestos de urgencia el me regaló una sonrisa suave antes de besarme, mezclando su sabor y el mío en una esencia que muy pronto aprendería a amar. 

Con mi mente fundida contra su lengua, me vi sorprendido cuando levantó una vez más mis piernas, pero dada mi poca flexibilidad no logré permanecer completamente sentado, así que recargándome sobre mis codos pude apreciar cuáles eran los planes de Holmes. Él se inclinó un poco más sobre mí, y usando su otra mano dirigió su falo hacia mi entrada. Aturdido pero no menos asustado, me estremecí cuando lo sentí atravesarme. Sin dolor de por medio, me penetró lenta y dulcemente.

Al estar del todo dentro lo atraje para besarlo una vez más. Me negaba a decir algo, la sensación de sentirme tan lleno y al mismo tiempo tan cálido por el hombre que admiraba más allá del límite permitido en la sociedad, peleaba una batalla que terminaría perdiendo contra mi deseo y mi amor por Holmes. Ya no habría marcha atrás, no quería que la hubiera, estaba completamente perdido pero no habría forma en que sintiera arrepentimiento. Lo ansiaba más que el siguiente latido.

Pronto no tuve más opción que rendirme nuevamente a sus deseos. Lejos del desconcierto inicial, sentir su polla endurecida atravesándome creó un nuevo mundo para mis sentidos. No sabía qué clase de expresión tenía mi rostro, pero apenas lograba respirar y sintiéndome tan invadido en la más amplia expresión de la palabra, cuando empezó un suave vaivén el resto del mundo desapareció.

—Oh, John... mi querido John... si tan solo pudieras mirarte —susurró Holmes mientras desviaba una de sus manos hacia mi sexo y con la otra me mantenía abierto para él. Aun si hubiera deseado responderle, muy aparte de que mi mente no lograba conjugar algo más complicado que el nombre de mi detective, la pronta aceleración de su marcha volvió a dejarme sin nada más que benevolentes y cegadoras sensaciones.

Sensaciones que me hacían retorcer cada vez que su falo entraba y salía de mi interior, en donde solo por un segundo logré enfocar mis pensamientos lo suficiente para notar que su piel estaba cubierta con la misma sustancia aceitosa que fue usada para prepararme. Después volvía a estar bajo el yugo de cada empuje. Aprendía en cada uno cuánto de todo esto me estaba perdido negando siempre aceptar los sentimientos que estuvieron ahí, como ahora reconocí, casi desde el principio. 

Resultaba imperdonable.

Pero mi mente y mi cuerpo ahogados en erótico éxtasis se sentían ahora pagados con creces. No tenía por qué pensar en el pasado si el hombre entre mis piernas estaba tan dispuesto a regalarnos un brillante y esplendoroso mañana. En especial cuando, una vez me recosté de nuevo sobre la ahora tibia madera, Holmes enredó entre sus largos dedos mi cada vez más endurecido falo. Alcancé a tragarme un grito de placentera sorpresa, el estremecimiento que me recorrió dejó aun más clara mi fascinación.

Me sentía sobrepasado, todos mis sentidos ahogados en erótica sensualidad como para resistir todavía callar mi voz. Aun así, mientras en cada envestida rápida acariciaba la glándula especial en mi interior, yo apenas soltaba un par de suspiros. Me estaba sofocando, su verga firme y caliente atravesándome con tal descaro apenas era una de las tantas sensaciones que tenía y debía silenciar. Pero tan firme como el vaivén, podía soportarlo. O eso fue lo que creí un segundo antes de que me atrajera nuevamente a sus brazos. Tan hipnotizado como estaba no adiviné sus intenciones hasta que, en medio de un beso oscuro y lascivo, me encontré siendo levantado del escritorio.

Si logré ocultar mi más alto gemido hasta ahora fue solo porque no me permitió separar nuestros labios. No logré evitar, sin embargo, que luego de sentarme sobre él una vez nos llevó a la silla de cuero rojo, un par de lágrimas se me escaparan. La causa, por si fuera poco, la intensidad de sentirlo aun más profundo que antes. Quizá no había aceptado hasta ese momento la posición en la que nos hubo colocado, y quizá también pude tener el liviano reproche de que debería ser yo quien estuviera sosteniéndolo sobre mis muslos, pero ya sea una cosa o la otra, tal vez ninguna, pensando un segundo en el futuro; no habría momento consecuente en que siquiera me atreviera a mencionar un intercambio de papeles.

No sabía hasta qué punto era esto un deseo egoísta, pero en ese momento, con tantas sensaciones estallando tan hermosamente contra mi interior, no me importó. Jamás habría imaginado los placeres de la carne alcanzando niveles que nunca seré capaz de describir. Era algo que iba más allá del cielo, del infierno, tocando en mil maravillosas formas lo inefable y lo vulgar. Tan fantástico en su trascendencia que no tardé un segundo en volverme adicto y desear todo cuanto fuera humanamente posible tomar.

Entonces, sosteniéndome firme de sus hombros y plantando mis rodillas a cada lado, inicié un sube y baja descontrolado, tan rápido y ansioso que, previendo el descontrol de mi voz, me encargué de tomar con aun más fuerza la boca ya hinchada de mi detective. No me sorprendió del todo encontrarme con sus gemidos ahogados cuando encontré el ritmo adecuado. Él podía sentir cómo me apretaba alrededor de su polla por cada una de las veces en las que me golpeaba directamente en ese punto tan especial.

El balanceo irracional, sin embargo, no duraría mucho tiempo más. La fricción de mi propio sexo contra su vientre y estómago, aunada a sus atrevidas manos que acariciaban mis glúteos, nos llevaría pronto al orgasmo. A pesar de movernos ahora casi por instinto, parecía en realidad que estuviéramos relacionados tan íntimamente desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y solo ese hecho daba énfasis en el tipo de conexión que siempre tuvimos. Pronto, muy a pesar de cada absorbente emoción, terminaría.

Como un digno trofeo por tan glorioso éxtasis, el orgasmo atravesó mis sentidos, quemando mi piel erizada, desnuda y sudorosa tal cual un rayo esplendoroso, lumínico, cálido y mortal que desenfocó mi visión y casi arrebató mi equilibrio. Sentí la semilla salir expulsada de mi falo al mismo tiempo que exóticas, libertinas convulsiones me sacudían y mis uñas se encarnaban sin freno en los hombros de mi detective. Durante los mismos preciosos segundos; me aferré a su verga con una fuerza tal que, aún si intentaba hacer lo imposible para silenciar mi voz, no impuse más resistencia al sentir un líquido chocando contra mis paredes internas o sus dientes clavándose en la base de mi cuello y sus brazos apretándome contra él.

Terminamos con tan solo unos segundos de diferencia. Al notar este hecho sonreí, sin saber exactamente porqué. Me deshice del tonto pensamiento cuando los últimos estremecimientos dieron paso al cansancio y las respiraciones agitadas, satisfechos más allá de lo posible, si mi lectura de los gestos en Holmes era certero, aún a pesar de mirarlo solo por un segundo antes de que su rostro se acercara a mi cuello y comenzara a lamerme. Extrañado, pensé en hablarle hasta que sentí un ligero ardor debajo del calor de su lengua húmeda, me había marcado de la misma forma en que yo lo hice con él.

Salió de mi interior, solté un último suspiro antes de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco y el silencio volviera a reinar en la habitación. Un minuto eterno en el que infinitos desenlaces pasaron entre mis pensamientos, ¿cómo terminaría esto por su parte? Yo ya sabía lo que deseaba.

—Debo disculparme, Watson —pronunció Holmes, su voz queda rompiendo el cada vez más pesado ambiente. Debo admitir, sin embargo, el dolor que sentí al no escucharlo usar mi nombre. Tampoco me miró, esquivando mis ojos incluso al levantarme lo suficiente para dejarme en la silla. Me estremecí al sentir la calidez húmeda del cuero.

Lo vi caminar hasta nuestras prendas regadas en el suelo, no sentí culpa alguna con la excelente vista que tuve cuando se inclinaba. Aún con ese porte magnífico y caballeroso seguía evitando mirarme. Se acercó lo suficiente para entregarme la ropa, no lo pude soportar más y tomé la oportunidad, sujeté su muñeca y acerqué la otra mano, alcanzando su mejilla. Le acaricié lentamente, al fin encontré sus ojos.

—¿Es que debo perdonarte... —comencé, esperando no fallar al hablarle de esa forma, sus acciones tan contrarias que no sabía al menos cómo dirigirme hacia él—, porque fue esto alguna clase de experimento? —añadí, sin la esperanza de que la herida en mi corazón no haya sido tan notoria. Ahora que había probado este paraíso no quería soltarlo, no tan pronto—. Si es el caso, debo suponer que este es el momento en donde me marcho —terminé, vistiéndome rápidamente, furioso y dolido al mismo tiempo. Holmes me imitaba, aunque muy seguramente su emoción jamás sería igual. Pensar en ello solo aumentó el sentimiento negativo.

Terminó de vestirse, le faltaba abotonar el saco aún pero fue suficiente para acercarse a mi. Tenía la camisa abierta, no logré continuar al sentir sus manos en mi rostro. Sus hipnotizantes ojos de luna llena atrapándome nuevamente.

—Dado el lugar y las circunstancias, solo puedo dejar en claro que nada, absolutamente nada de esto forma parte de ningún plan malvado. —Con tantas sensaciones a flor de piel ¿cómo podría conformarme ante una respuesta apenas concluyente? Necesitaba más que eso, lo necesitaba todo. O al menos cuanto fuera posible para no sentirme engañado... usado. 

—¿Las circunstancias? ¿Cómo hablas de eso justo ahora? No podría importarme menos, ya está claro. Pero iremos a parar a una celda esta misma noche si no eres capaz de explicar qué significa "todo esto" para ti. —Traté, a pesar de mi tono urgente, tener paciencia.

—Yo había planeado decírtelo bajo circunstancias más idóneas. En un ambiente adecuado para la ocasión... —Lo escuché tragar, cada palabra me alentaba a apresurarlo, su voz temblaba y me sentí ligeramente culpable, pero quería saber de una vez por todas.

—¿Me seguirás torturando al dejarme con la duda? Deja a un lado toda esa palabrería innecesaria. —Holmes tomó una de mis manos, llevándola a sus labios escarlata dejó un beso tranquilo, desmentido por completo ante su oculto nerviosismo. 

Finalmente suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos me atrajo con sus brazos. Su calidez envolviéndome, tranquilizando a mis sentidos, le correspondí, aceptando en buen grado su respiración contra mi cuello. Tanto como deseé estar así por el resto de mi vida, pronto mi detective rompió la delicada burbuja. No logré quejarme, nunca lo haría.

—Te amo, John Watson —dijo, mirándome a los ojos y sin el menor rastro de duda o inseguridad. Pasmado, viéndome de repente sin conexión entre mi cerebro y cada latido, me sentí boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Obtuve más lo esperado. Lo que pude o no haber dicho quedó silenciado inmediatamente—. Ahora sé un buen chico y guarda silencio.

Me arrastró junto con el resto de mi ropa y su maletín por detrás de las pesadas gruesas coronas. Sentí su brazo rodeando mi cintura, su aliento contra mi oído y su palpitar errático casi tan acelerado como el mío. Sabía que no importa cuánto deseara responderle, un sonido en la puerta me hizo tragar cualquier palabra.

Segundos después, cuando Milverton hizo acto de presencia, por más que temí el perfume delator hiciera advertir sobre nosotros, ante la repentina llegada de cierta dama supe que el aroma y el desastre menor sería lo último que pasaría por la mente del hombre a quien apuntaban a la cabeza con un arma.

**Author's Note:**

> Hice lo posible por mantener la esencia de mi primera versión, pero al final terminé con el doble de palabras XD, no me arrepiento, claro xp 
> 
> Aquí te dejaré el link de "Milverton II": https://www.wattpad.com/story/175309407-milverton-ii
> 
> Aun no lo reescribo así que es la primera versión todavía, de todas formas, por si tienes curiosidad...
> 
> Por cierto, ¿habrás leído "Un buen Alfa"? El título original de esa historia es "Milverton VI" ;D. No sé si puedo cambiar el título de una historia, pero definitivamente la agregaré a esta serie en cuanto llegue su turno.
> 
> Me retiro por hoy. Me gustaría saber si te ha gustado :), o si tienes alguna crítica o queja, no dudes en escribirme, te responderé a la menor brevedad.
> 
> ¡Ciao! Gracias por leer <3


End file.
